


Mid-Day Nap

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boypussy, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Feminization, Humor, Intersex Omegas, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 10.Mommy/Daddy kink| Somnophilia |ScissoringAfter a long day of work, Victor comes home to a very sleepy Yuuri on their bed, despite it still being the middle of the afternoon.Of course, it’s only natural that he sits for a moment beside him, to admire his beautiful husband and take a break.Until Yuuri starts having a very… interesting dream.Turns out, alpha-omega instincts stay strong, even while asleep. Victor learns that one the hard way.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Mid-Day Nap

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Some sleepy-A/B/O-feminization-Mpreg-Victuuri-PWP because why the hell not? :D Whew, I wonder if there’s any more fanfic buzzwords one could string together in a sentence lmao! ^^

“Yuuri, I’m home!” Victor calls out, shutting the door behind him.

It hadn’t been a bad day. No, not at all. It had been an exceptionally alright day, in all regards.

But Victor is still more than relieved to be home after eight hours tucked away in an office behind a computer, working on spreadsheets and sales reports and all those mundane type of things.

He removes his shoes and then goes to the kitchen to set down his containers for lunch, but notices that the house is utterly silent asides from him, and the chirps of birds outside in the last few hours of sunlight.

“Yuuri?” he asks as he washes up, setting things in the dishwasher quickly. Not concerned, but just curious. Yuuri usually is always right there on the couch, or else he’s in the kitchen making lunch.

There could only be one other place.

Victor walks down the halls, undoing his tie and suit jacket, verging on instruments of torture considering the record heat he had to walk through from the car to the house. Well, maybe not quite on the level of torture, but you get the point.

He throws his sweaty clothes into the bathroom hamper on the way to the bedroom, stripped down to only his boxers after a quick hopping session. Much more comfortable pants awaited him in the dresser.

But before he can even think about redressing into casual attire, he spots his prize.

His mate, Yuuri, lies there on their king-sized bed, the sun from the large window behind it streaming down and directly onto his skin, as he just so happened to be absolutely nude.

In fact, the only real piece of clothing in the room was a towel crumpled to the side, if that even counted as clothing, which it probably doesn’t.

So he’s left entirely bare, just smooth, soft skin lying in the warm sun rays streaming in from the window, catching the dust in the air. His body curvy, but made even more so now that his pregnancy was beginning to show, a smooth swell of life within him.

It was such a wonderfully peaceful scene that Victor can’t help but smile, and, seeing as he has nothing else to do for the rest of the day, he indulges himself for a moment.

He sits on the edge of the bed, merely observing Yuuri in his beautiful slumber for a while, as the bliss of domestic life washes over the stressful memories of the day, catching him up in its tranquillity.

As Victor weighs whether to get up and make some lunch now or start the laundry or something else, he hears a noise from beside him.

It’s just a quiet, barely audible sound. He isn’t even really all that sure how he heard it. Maybe his ears are tuned to it, after all, Yuuri is  _ his _ omega.

But nevertheless, he certainly does hear something, so he turns to face him.

And his eyes widen as he finds something quite unexpected.

It’s his same old, wonderful Yuuri, but his facial expression, body language, has changed entirely.

Entire body a rosy shade of pink, he’s blushing hot and heavy, lips parted to let out little pants and whines.

Perhaps he smells Victor, and even in his sleep, his reaction is automatic.

He isn’t sure, but Victor finds himself conflicted, sitting on the far end of the bed, watching his pregnant mate writhe and whimper. Yuuri’s only asleep, he isn’t trying to lead Victor on or anything like that. He’s fully unconscious, completely innocent, to do anything to him now would be wrong-

_ “Vitya,” _ Yuuri moans, voice as high and feminine as the omega can manage.

Despite his best efforts, Victor quickly stiffens, both his cock and the rest of his body.

God, why did Yuuri have to be so sexy, even when he was fucking asleep? It just wasn’t fair!

“Alpha,” he whines, hips curving and legs squeezing together, moaning as he unconsciously stimulates his small prick between his legs until it stands upright and into the air, leaving him seemingly even more desperate as a result.

Victor groans, rubbing his face with his hand, before he makes his decision.

He hated to see his omega in such desperate need, especially when he could so easily satisfy him. So, even though he also hates to bother him, Victor crawls across the bed until he’s hands and knees over Yuuri’s small body, to wake him up and ask him what he wanted to do, conscious.

Instead, surprisingly strong arms wrap around his waist, pressing his abs down to Yuuri’s soft breasts as the omega purrs in delight, apparently pleased.

Victor glances up to see that his eyes are still closed, mouth open in a small smile that assures him he must still be asleep.

All this was instinct. The cuddling, the moaning, the God damn legs wrapping around his boxers and grinding against his erection.

Victor groans low and needy himself now, spine curling in pleasure as his hard cock is brushed through one simple layer of fabric, already beading pre-cum at his tip.

Victor’s so aroused, it’s just awful.

He thinks to wake Yuuri up once more, but with a more pressing, painful need, he pulls down his boxers in half a second. Then he raises his hand to shake Yuuri’s shoulder-

“Fuck!” Victor calls out.

Because not only had Yuuri realized with a twist of his hips that Victor was naked and his cock free, he immediately took advantage of that fact.

Fully asleep, he had pressed his ankles into the small of Victor’s back, forcing him down as close as he could physically get. And with a simple shift of his hips, met his dripping cunt to Victor’s cock head, and pressed with legs and pelvis them together.

Fucking himself onto Victor’s length, burying himself all the way to his balls.

There’s a gasp beneath him, forcing Victor to open his eyes which he had shut as he was surrounded in velvety pleasure.

He sees a face, wide-eyed and unbearably cute as he blinks the sleep from him, catching up with consciousness as quick as he can.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Victor smiles, before it rapidly melts away. “Oh, Yuuri, I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t have done this while you were sleeping-I mean, I didn’t really do anything and technically you did all of it, but still! I’m so, so sorr-”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, “you’re so stupid.”

And before Victor can ask what he did this time, hands tangle into his blonde hair, and Yuuri’s hips buck to fuck his cock out and then immediately back inside of his pussy.

“Oh,” Victor says.

“G-get it now?” Yuuri pants, one eye closed in concentration in order to talk amidst all the pleasure.

“I think I do,” Victor laughs.

He grabs Yuuri by the hips, changing the angle slightly so Yuuri’s pressed into the mattress by him purposefully now, allowing him to curl his spine so he can cover him entirely, including his round, gorgeous stomach.

He withdraws his cock to the very tip in one smooth motion.

Then he thrusts back into him, both of them crying out with pleasure.

He sets a steady, fast pace, finding it too difficult to really savour the sex for as long as possible this time, the arousal of the scenario, of Yuuri’s perfect body beneath the streams of sunlight.

But that’s fine, because apparently Yuuri, too, is finding it very hard to hold on for long. To be fair, the first thing he woke up to was a cock fucked deep inside his pussy, and an immense sense of horny arousal, his alpha right there to fulfil him.

Victor’s hands shift up to Yuuri’s belly, fingers running lovingly over the tauter skin there, practically worshipping him as he thrusts even harder inside him. Oh, what a perfect, absolutely unbelievable omega whore he had: to cry out his name even in the depths of slumber, find his cock and fuck himself onto it, be filled with his semen and carry his own pups.

His knot swells quickly, dragging in and out of Yuuri’s soaking wet cunt until it’s too large to, at which point Victor’s alpha instincts take over just as Yuuri’s had, driving him forward with a lunge of teeth and a possessive growl.

He bites into Yuuri’s neck at the same spot he always does, as he fills him with his cock, knot, seed, already round belly becoming even rounder with the amount of cum he ejaculates in powerful shots.

Yuuri, too, cums on his cock, thighs soaked with slick squeezing together as that wonderful knot keeps them tied together, all their warm cum trapped safely inside his womb.

They pant breathlessly after, no words required to communicate as Victor lowers himself to Yuuri’s side and Yuuri follows, connected at their lower halves as they both continue to orgasm sporadically with the other’s sensations, weaker than the white-hot big bang, but still definitely a more-than-pleasant pleasure.

And, well, seeing as they might be tied together for up to half an hour, and neither of them certainly have anywhere to go, Victor pulls Yuuri into a tight embrace, one hand grazing down to the centre of his stomach.

Yuuri rolls his eyes a bit, but smiles back at him all the same, closing his eyes.

And right back to sleep he goes. And if he was happy before, with the sunlight tickling his nude skin fresh from a shower, he’s impossibly elated now.

And when they wake up with a thick cock still inside of them, or a pussy warm around their waking erection, they know they won’t have to ask permission that time, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ty for reading! This was a bit late, which disappoints me more than anyone else >:( Oh well, a short fic is better than nothing, I suppose! Now have a good sleep, if you’re supposed to be! ;D


End file.
